


Sugar and Spice [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, violence as foreplay, ways of fixing xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which meeting the boss's daughter changes Squalo's life.





	Sugar and Spice [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55896) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link. 

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Sugar%20and%20Spice.mp3) | 10:08 | 8.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!!


End file.
